CSI: Own Risk
by Dark Magician LQuinn
Summary: Sit back and watch as the Las Vegas crew deal with a killer unlike any before. Taking Gil's team to breaking point as he kidnaps a CSI. Gil runs out of evidence and then what befalls his team. Watch as your favourite characters fight with everything they have to save them, set after Stokes Buried Alive series. Gil,Cath,Sara,Nick,Warrick,Greg and Brass.
1. Chapter 1

My First CSI story. CSI: Own Risk

 **(This was a short story I wrote well over six years ago now. More like eight years ago. I like the original team so there will be none of the new CSI characters in this story. Please read this as if your watching the show at it's a two part episode. I hope you can forgive how old my writing style looks and that you take it as it's written for all CSI fans to enjoy. They are only small chapter like scenes and here are the first two.**

 **Please enjoy my story and see what becomes of your favourite characters. Feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think. Thank you and Enjoy.)**

The Las Vegas skyline shown from 5 different angles in flashes of the casinos and hotels and the water features in front of hotels.

From a small window in a house the rain can be seen pouring down outside into a small car park. A small front room with two arm chairs and a small wooden table as well as a large bookcase and a 27 inch T.V screen sit in one corner of the room. The large bookcase is filled with newspapers and history books as well as the Bible. The T.V is on showing news of weather reports over the last couple of hours. On the T.V shows a woman in yellow rain coat standing out in the middle of a road as the rain is coming down strongly. The weather reporter is heard saying.

REPORTER: And now it is all to clear that Las Vegas is in the centre of a storm season. The rain fall in the last few days alone has been almost 20 inches in a single day. And as far as we know it is only going to be getting worse. The Las Vegas storm drains have been struggling with the amount of rain passing through them and a large number of them have become bogged up. Residents of Las Vegas are being told to stay in doors as the roads are becoming more difficult due to flash rain fall. And now back to David in the studio. The arm on the chair moves to grab a can of soda. The person sitting in the arm chair grabs the can and brings it to his lips. He takes two mouth fulls and crashes the can with his hairy hand. He loosely throws the soda can over towards the small plastic bin in the corner. The shot misses just hitting the edge of the bin and bouncing to the floor. The man begins to scan through the channels slowly thumbing the remote for a different channel as a cop programme comes on. He flicks to a talk show talking about disturbed kids. Watching briefly for a moment as a 12 year old girl kicks off at her mom for never being there for her. The man mumbles to himself.

MAN: What a load of S**t. They are always the same.

The man flicks again finding a police chase. He moves around in his arm chair getting comfy again. As he sees four police cars are chasing a BMW down a busy motorway. The BMW is serving from lane to lane that is until it clips the back of a 14 wheeler truck and goes spinning off into the grassy shoulder. The cops cars quickly pull up and the cops get out. They all run over weapons draw and drag the suspect kicking and screaming out the car as the chopper catches the whole thing on camera. He smiles mumbling to himself.

MAN: Good one that one.

He flicks over again to find a horror film. It's a zombie one where a bunch of people are trapped in a farm house as the zombies close in. He puts the programme finder up to see it's called Night of the living dead. He begins watching it as the zombies attack the house again the few remaining people trapped inside the house try to beat them off with a hunting rifle and some clubbing weapons. Suddenly from the kitchen area he hears a noise. The man slowly stumbles to his feet and walks down the hallway into the kitchen and dinning room area. He hadn't used the dinning room area in months. He took two steps into the room and was about to take a third step when he spotted something on the floor. A piece of paper as the man bends down to take a look a large shadowy figure of a man is stood behind him holding a piece of metal pipe. The man is hidden in darkness as the screen goes black. Who are you intro begins to play.

Scene of the crime. There is the body of the man from the first scene laying on the floor with a pool of blood next to his head. The only light source is coming from the window across from the body. The moon light shinning through the window casting a square of the body. The rest of the two joined rooms is in darkness. There is a bloody hand mark on the table. The police officer at the door is holding his belt and radio as he steps to the side Detective Jim Brass walks through the door. He is wearing a pair of black shirt pants with a blue coloured shirt and a black tie with a deep grey suit jacket. He walks in holding a small flash light and a notepad. He is in his 50's and is a very good if not the best Homicide Detective on the force. In behind him walks Warrick Brown. Warrick is a CSI level 3 and is very good at what he does. Warrick is wearing dark blue jeans with a black T shirt with his CSI level 3 badge round his neck. His standard issue sidearm is on his belt. Warrick already has his latex gloves on. As he steps through the door he lifts his hand clicking his little pen light on the dead body. In Warrick's other hand he holds his silver CSI case Right behind him steps Greg Sanders. CSI level 1 still a rookie to the whole Crime Scene Investigation. He is wearing light blue jeans and a grey t shirt with a black CSI sleeveless jacket on. He is still putting on his other latex glove as he steps into the room as well as trying to hold his silver CSI case. Greg only in his early 20's finishes putting his glove on and pulls out his penlight flicking it on and scanning it over the body. They look at the body as Jim Brass talks to them.

JIM BRASS: Lee Paulson. Aged 35. Lived with his dog. Neighbours reported his dog scratching at the front door trying to get in. They called the police to check up on it. First officer on the scene tried the bell when there was no answer decided to check the house out and found him dead. No one else has set foot in here.

WARRICK BROWN: Ok. Thanks Brass.

GREG SANDERS: Do we know if this guy has any family?

JIM BRASS: We're still looking into it. Am going to go talk with the neighbours. See if our friend has had any visitors.

Jim Brass turns and heads out as the police officer on the door follows him out of the house. Warrick walks over to the body and crouches down taking a closer look at the wound. Greg puts his kit case down and walks over to the table checking out the bloody hand print.

WARRICK BROWN: Bunt force to the head. Can't get a good look at the wound. Doc might be able to tell us more.

GREG SANDERS: I got a bloody hand print on the table.

WARRICK BROWN: looks like some kind of fibers in the wound.

As Warrick turns his light across the body he spots something at the foot of the door in the hallway out side. He walks over and shines his light on the tiled floor. It shows a foot print.

WARRICK BROWN: I got a foot print. Most likely a sneaker. Am going to get the electro static dust print lifter from the SUV. Take a sample of the blood on the hand print and get a couple of those fibers from the wound.

Warrick Brown steps round the edge of the door and heads out to the SUV. Greg takes a swab out of his kit and crouches down next to the table and carefully runs the swab through the outer part of the blood. He lifts up the brown cap and clips it into place protecting the swab. He then puts it into his kit and takes out his tweezers. He steps over to the body and crouches down to collect some of the fibers from the wound. As Greg is leaning over the closet door slowly opens and out steps a man from the shadows behind Greg. He lifts a cloth in his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

The Crime Scene Investigation Lab. It's grave yard shift. Throughout the lab there are people working some are sorting through DNA references others are reading through reports. Others are in the gun room firing a suspects weapon from another case to try and match the stria of the bullets to see if they come from the same gun. In one corner of the lab there is Eclkals office the head of the Crime Scene Investigation lab. He is sitting there going through some reports. Heading round the centre of the lab round to the locker room we find Nick Stokes. He is a CSI level 3. He has short black hair. He is in his late 20's. He has just gotten dressed for his shift. He is wearing dark blue jeans with a tight red jumper. On his belt is his Beretta sidearm on the other side is his CSI badge. He takes out his Beretta checking it as he looks over to the only other person in the room. Sara Sidle is sitting on the bench looking into her locker she has something in her hand. Sara Sidle is also a CSI level 3 along with Nick, Warrick and Catherine Willows.

Sara is in her late 20's too. She is wearing black pants with a white shirt and her CSI black long sleeve jacket to keep her warm. Her black hair is in a part falling it fall either side of her head. Her hair comes down to her shoulders. She sneezed again in the tissue she had in her hand. She hated being ill but it wasn't going to stop her from working. She loved work and she loved the team she was in. Graveyard shift contained of Herself, Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown, Greg Sanders, Catherine Willows and her boss Gil Grissom. The team Had been together a good couple of years now and had grown very close. The newest member Greg Sanders had worked in the lab before becoming a CSI level one. So they had still known him the same amount of time. She looked over at Nick Stokes.

NICK STOKES: Bless you. You know you should really be home in bed trying to get better.

Sara Sidle smiled back at him.

SARA SIDLE: Am fine. Really. It's nothing should go away in a couple of hours.

Nick stokes looked over at Sara. He was worried about her. She would always work. She hadn't had a day off in over a year. Even if she did have a day off she would listen to the police scanner and as soon as she heard a call she would come in. He had to hand it to her Sara lived for her work. He was just worried that she had gotten burnt out, run down and now she was ill because of it.

NICK STOKES: Are you sure your ok?

SARA SIDLE: Really. Am great couldn't be better.

Sara sneezed loudly again using the tissue to help cover her nose. Nick shook his head putting his Beretta back into his holster and locking it in there.

NICK STOKES: Just make sure Grissom doesn't see you like that.

SARA SIDLE: It's ok he won't. You don't mind getting our call out from Grissom do you?

NICK STOKES: So I have to go and get our call out papers just so Grissom doesn't see you like this.

Suddenly Gil Grissom walks past the locker area. He is in his 50's with grey hair and a grey beard. He is wearing black pants and a black shirt. His CSI badge is hanging round his neck. He is the boss of the graveyard shift. He is busy looking down at a clip board. He glances into the locker room and sees Sara and Nick. He walks inside the locker room. As Sara turns away from him hiding the tissue behind her leg.

NICK STOKES: Hey Gris.

SARA SIDLE: Yeah.

GIL GRISSOM: Warrick and Greg have been sent out for a 419 just off Plaza strip. And Catherine has a family emergency. We have no other call outs at this point so the next call out is going to be us three. So I want you to to be ready. Ok?

NICK STOKES: Ok Gris.

Gil Grissom turns and begins to head out. He just gets outside the door looking at his notes again. When he hears a sneeze. He stops and turns round heading back into the locker room.

GIL GRISSOM: What was that?

NICK STOKES: What was what?

Grissom spots the tissue in Sara's hand and looks over at Nick.

NICK STOKES: If you need me I'll be in the lunch room.

Nick Stokes heads out the locker room. As Grissom steps towards Sara.

GIL GRISSOM: You can't be in here tonight.

SARA SIDLE: Am fine really. Am ok.

GIL GRISSOM: Sara take the night off.

SARA SIDLE: Grissom I... Really am good. It will be gone in a few hours.

GIL GRISSOM: Sara we collect evidence. I can't risk you contaminating a scene because you sneezed. I'm sending you home.

SARA SIDLE: Please Grissom I want to help.

GIL GRISSOM: Then go home Sara. If you feel better tomorrow come in tomorrow night.

Grissom turns and walks out the door as Sara takes her CSI jacket off and puts it back in her locker getting her blue demin jacket out. Gil Grissom steps back into the doorway.

GIL GRISSOM: Oh and Sara.

SARA SIDLE: Yeah?

GIL GRISSOM: Get some witch hazel and put it round your neck. That should help and ease your nose.

Grissom smiles and walks away looking back down at his clip board. As Sara reaches into her locker to get her bag out and go home.


	3. Chapter 3

Warrick Brown is standing at the back of the Black CSI Land Rover. He is looking through the trunk of it searching for the shoe print lifting kit. He reaches over a couple of brown bags and finds it. He pulls it out looking round as a group of people have come out of the motel across the street to have a look and find out what was going on. Grissom had told him once that death was the most watched show in Las Vegas and now Warrick could see why. No matter where they were or what time of night it was there would always be a couple of people trying to be nosy. He turned round spotting Detective Jim Brass taking a statement from an old looking grey haired woman. The other three officers were managing to stop anyone else getting into the scene. The news reporters hadn't heard about it yet. Warrick walks over and with the foot print lifting kit to Jim Brass. The old woman is talking very quietly as Jim Brass takes notes on a small pad of paper. Warrick looks over at Brass as the woman keeps talking.

WOMAN: I heard a noise at about 11...or maybe it was later...erm...no it was 11:13 I remember cause I looked over at the clock in the kitchen as I went to the toilet.

JIM BRASS: This noise you heard? Could you describe it?

WOMAN: It was like a loud bang...No wait. It was a loud thud followed by two more. Then silence.

JIM BRASS: Ok. Thank you for your time.

Warrick is just about to say something to Jim Brass when a car comes speeding down the highway a couple of feet in front of the house. Suddenly two cop cars follow the speeding car. Their sirens are going full out. Making it almost impossible to hear. Warrick has to shout to Jim Brass.

WARRICK: Any help?

JIM BRASS: Nothing much that most of the neighbours heard. But I still have a few more to interview.

WARRICK: Ok. We'll follow the evidence.

Warrick turns away from Detective Jim Brass and comes back in with the Footprint dust lifting kit. He carefully walks through the front door and down the corridor to the dinning room. As he steps inside the dinning room he sees Greg Sanders laying on the floor next to the dead body. The sirens of the police cars giving chase outside still drowning out most of the sound.

WARRICK: Jim! CSI down! I need backup!

Warrick quickly draws his weapon and steps into the room. Warrick begins to check the room holding his weapon in his right hand and his penlight in his left. He checks round the door and then checks round the table. Carefully sweeping across the room. He goes over to the window and checks it's shut then he goes round the counter and checks in the kitchen.

WARRICK: GREG?

After checking the room he heads over to Greg Sanders and puts his weapon back in his holster. He reaches down checking Greg's pulse. He has a pulse, a weak pulse. Suddenly from behind Warrick the shadowy figure of a man steps out of the closet again lifting an iron pipe above Warrick's head.

* * *

 **So this is my first authors notes for the story. Seems our killer is not just content with getting Greg Sanders now he going for Warrick too. Please as a fellow CSI fan I would like to hear your thoughts on if you feel I'm doing your favourite characters justice. So please let me know by reviewing my story and tell me what you think.**

 **Thank you and I hope your enjoying my story as much as I enjoyed writing it so long ago.**


	4. Chapter 4

The noise of the police cars has died off into the distance. Some of the people standing outside behind the crime scene tape have returned to their homes and gone to bed. There are only a handful of people left watching the police officers standing at the edge of the tape. Homicide Detective Jim Brass finishes taking the last person's statement writing down notes into his little notepad. He turns round looking over at the CSI Land Rover. He turns round putting his notepad into his inside jacket pocket and begins to head towards the front door of the crime scene. It had been at least 20 minutes since Warrick had come out to see how he was doing. As Jim Brass thought back he didn't remember either CSI coming out to collect more equipment or to bring evidence out to the Land Rover. Detective Jim Brass gets to the open door and looks into the living room. There is no sound just silence. Jim Brass heads inside the building and begins to walk down towards the kitchen and dinning room. He calls out.

JIM BRASS: Hey Warrick!

Silence. He stops for a second in the middle of the corridor.

JIM BRASS: Hey Sanders!

Still just silence. Jim Brass quickly reaches back pulling his Beretta out of his holster. He pulls out a small torch and lifting his Beretta up puts the torch next to it. He shouts back down the corridor.

JIM BRASS: Hey sergeant get in here!

Another police officer comes through the front doorway and seeing Jim Brass with his weapon drawn draws his own. The officer steps up behind Jim Brass. Brass carefully but quickly moves down the side of the corridor. They both swing their weapons round into the room. The room is empty apart from the dead body from the call out. Jim Brass calls out again as he enters the room with the police officer.

JIM BRASS: Warrick! Sanders!

The police officer takes the left side of the room going round the dinning room table and skirting the room. Jim Brass takes the right hand side of the room moving round the counter into the kitchen. The whole area is empty. The sergeant turns to Jim Brass.

SERGEANT: Clear!

Suddenly there is thud from behind the door that leads into the corridor. Jim Brass instantly lifts his weapon stepping towards the door with the sergeant closely following him. The sergeant reaches for the handle of the door as Jim Brass nods. He pulls the door open to show a closet, then he grabs the handle again as Jim Brass aims his weapon for chest height. The sergeant pulls the door open on Jim Brass's nod. Suddenly a baseball bat drops out the closet to the floor. Jim Brass turns to the officer.

JIM BRASS: Clear!

Jim Brass puts his weapon away and turns round pulling his radio off his belt. He lifts it to his mouth.

JIM BRASS: Dispatch... We have two CSI's missing at the crest grove complex! I repeat! We have two CSI's missing at the crest grove complex! Send back up!

Jim Brass glanced down at the floor. He sees a pool of blood on the floor a few feet away from the body. He thinks back to when he entered the scene and it wasn't there. He lifts the radio up again.

JIM BRASS: Dispatch one of the CSI's possibly injured! Damn it! Get me Gil Grissom!

Jim Brass puts the radio back on his belt and turns heading out the room into the corridor. He walks out the building to the officers nearby.

JIM BRASS: I want a full inside check of that house. But no one and I repeat no one set foot in the Dining hall and Kitchen. Also give me a perimeter check too! Now!

The police officers turn away and begin heading round the sides of the house. Jim Brass looks out into the road in front of him. Where the hell was Warrick and Sanders?

* * *

 **Who has taken our CSI's? What will Grissom and Nick say when they arrive on scene? How is the injuried party? Maybe Warrick fought with his attacker. All will be revealed in time. Please let me know whose blood you think it could be in a review and try your own CSI skills.**


	5. Chapter 5

There are at least 10 police patrol cars all outside the small building. There is a gap larger than a car with police officers ushering a black Land Rover through. The black Land Rover pulls to a stop as Jim Brass heads over to it. The Passenger door opens and out steps Gil Grissom. He is still wearing the same as before however now he has a dark blue CSI jacket on. His face a neutral expression. He quickly turns round reaching back into the Land Rover and pulls of his silver CSI kit.

The driver's door opens and out steps Nick Stokes. He is wearing everything he was before however now he has a sleeveless CSI equipment jacket on. He too reaches into the back of the Land Rover and pulls out a silver CSI kit. Jim Brass quickly heads over to Grissom as Nick shouts over the hood of the Land Rover.

NICK STOKES: What the hell happened?

Nick Stokes quickly moves round the side of Land Rover and over to Brass and Grissom. Grissom has begun walking towards the doorway with Jim Brass and Nick Stokes along side him.

JIM BRASS: The two officers had not correctly searched the premises.

GIL GRISSOM: How long has it been since anyone last saw them?

JIM BRASS: About 40 minutes.

NICK STOKES: Well where are the two officers?

JIM BRASS: Over there standing by the patrol car. Am going to have a chat with them in a minute.

The three of them get to the doorway of the building. Grissom pulls out his little pen light and flicks it on as does Nick Stokes. Grissom crouches down and begins shinning the light along the floor. There is no shoe prints. He stops looking at the rug carpet. Meanwhile Nick is shinning his pen light round the sides of the door frame. There is no signs of forced entry. Grissom stands up.

GIL GRISSOM: Is there a back entrance to this building?

JIM BRASS: A back door that heads out into a small alleyway.

GIL GRISSOM: Nick. You take the back of the house once done come inside and we will process the crime scene.

NICK STOKES: Got it Gris.

Nick Stokes turns and heads round the side of the house. Gil Grissom turns to Jim Brass. Brass sees the look of concern in Grissom's eyes. He answers Grissom's question before Grissom even asks it.

JIM BRASS: There are three officers round the back of the building. The body is in the dinning room off to the left.

Grissom nods and heads inside shinning the small pen light over the front room. The T.V was still on. He walks through the front room hugging the wall heading towards the doorway on the left. He gets to the doorway with Jim Brass just behind him. Grissom sees the dead body laying on the floor. Grissom heads forward and over towards the body making a straight line for the body. He crouches down next to the body and looks at the wound on the back of the man's head. There are small fibers caught in the wound. Turning round he opens his case and takes out a pair of latex gloves putting them on then he reaches inside and gets his tweezers out. He carefully takes a couple of the fibers. Grissom puts the fibers in a small brown envelope. He turns spotting a bloody hand print on the table. He takes a swab out of his kit and wipes it lightly through the outer part of the edge of the hand print. Grissom clips the lid on the swab and puts it in his kit. He turns aiming his small light at the room. He spots the footprint on the floor outside the door. Jim Brass is next to the closet.

JIM BRASS: That blood pool wasn't there before Greg and Warrick went missing.

Gil Grissom shines his light over at the blood pool. He goes to step over to it when he spots something on the wall that makes him freeze. A partial hand print in blood. It is low down on the wall. Just then Nick Stokes steps round the edge of the doorway. He is wearing latex gloves and is holding a CSI sleeveless equipment jacket like his own. He holds it up to Grissom.

NICK STOKES: Grissom! I found this in the trash can out back!

Gil Grissom looks at the name on the jacket in Nick's hand. It says Sanders written on it. Nick then turns the jacket round to show Grissom the back. Round the neck part of the jacket there is blood.

* * *

 **(Well it looks like it down to Grissom and Nick to find our beloved CSI's. The jacket is not looking promising. Please CSI fans let me know what you think of this story and who is your favourite classic CSI. Feel free to review this story and tell me your thoughts. Thank you.)**


	6. Chapter 6

There is a small apartment. The whole apartment is in darkness the only light coming through a gap in the curtains in the bedroom window, There is a large double bed in the average sized bedroom. On the night stands next to the bed there is a Beretta which was a standard issue for the police force. The Beretta still in it's holster. There is also a glass off water on the night stand next to it. Most of the water had been drunk from the glass leaving only a little left. On the other night stand on the other side of the table was a box of tissues. There was four large pillows covering most of the head board with a large thick cover over the bed. Laying asleep in the bed is a very ill Sara Sidle. Her brown shoulder length hair is thrown all over her face. Her breathing is low and calm. Heading outside into the front room and the kitchen combined into one with just a small counter setting the two areas apart. The curtains in the front room blowing slightly from a small gap cause the window is slightly open.

Onto the small coffee table. Sitting on the coffee table was Sara Sidle's CSI Level 3 badge. Next to the CSI badge is a Report from a top CSI in Los Angeles. Next to the report was her mobile phone. The whole room silent apart from a low breeze from the gap in the window. Suddenly Sara Sidle's phone screen lit up. The screen on her phone flashing blue. Her phone letting out a low "Ring Ring". It rings a couple of times as the name flashing on the screen is Gil Grissom. The phone rings a couple more times and then stops. The screen flashing once to show one missed call. The phone begins to ring again as Sara begins to toss and turn in the bed. The phone still ringing a low "Ring Ring" again. Sara's breathing has become quicker and more uncontrolled. The caller's name again flashing up on the phone as Gil Grissom. She tosses and turns a couple more times as the phone stops ringing. It flashes again as two missed calls. Sara's hair is soaking wet and matted to her head and face. She is sweating badly as her face turns into a anguish site of pain. She mumbles through parted lips.

SIDLE: Noo. Noo. Wait!

Sara's eyes slowly open. She turns on her side grabbing her Beretta out of it's holster and sits up in the bed waking up. She quickly scans the room with the Beretta raised. She carefully looks round her empty bedroom. She lets the Beretta's aim drop into her lap. She turns round putting her Beretta back on her night stand. She had been having the same nightmare for the past 2 weeks ever since that case. Before she began to think back to the case she stopped her mind thinking and turned round grabbing the glass of water. She drank the contents of the glass trying to empty her mind of the case and as the last of the water slipped down her mouth she remembered the report from Los Angeles she still needed to read. She didn't like the idea of trying to go back to sleep. Her sleep time had been cut in half since the nightmares began. She turned round swinging her legs out of the bed and stood up still holding the glass. She was wearing dark grey Pajamas pants and a black tank top.

She heads out of her bed room and into her front room. She turns grabbing the report not even looking at her mobile phone. She heads over into the kitchen and goes to the sink. She turns on the tap as the water slowly pours out she holds her glass under it looking at the front page of the report. Sara turns back and knocks the tap off as the water gets to about a inch away from the top of the tall thin glass. She heads back over into the front room round the counter taking a small couple of sips of water from the glass. She sits down in a comfy single chair next to the table on the other side of the table away from her phone. She puts the glass down on the table as she sits back and opens the report to page 16 where she was last up to. The report was focusing on techniques used by CSI's so far and some possible new tests they could use that where still in the tried and tested areas of being recognized. Sara lifts the page up and begins to read.


	7. Chapter 7

Inside the Morgue. The bright lights showing a very clean room with two computers round the outside. There is two large tables. One of the tables is empty. The other has the dead body from the crime scene laying on it. All his clothes have been removed. there is a long blue cloth covering his lower half. The man's skin has gone very pale almost white. Standing over the body is Doc Robbins. A very smart man in his late 50's. He has a white and grey beard and mustache. His hair is slowly thinning on top of his head. His face portrays kindness and caring. His glasses are hanging on thread which is round his neck. They lightly bounce on his chest as he walks. He is wearing black shoes and black pants the rest of him is covered in a long blue overall that ties at the back. On one of his hands he has a latex glove the other is holding his crutch.

He heads over to the desk by the doors after checking looking round the victims throat. He takes his hand out his crutch and picks up a file. He lifts his glasses up looking at it. One of the doors swings open and Gil Grissom walks in alone. Grissom takes two gloves out the box on the end of the table as he walks over to the body. Doc Robbins notices how Grissom seems rushed unlike his normal self. Doc Robbins puts the file down and takes his crutch using it to get back over to the table. Doc Robbins gets to the body as he speaks.

ROBBINS: Hello Grissom.

GRISSOM: Hello Doctor. So what can you tell me about the victim?

ROBBINS: Well cause of death was blunt force trauma to the back of the skull. Possible multiple blows to the back of the skull. Caused massive damage to the skull forcing the skull to crack. Also due to the nature of the wounds the man suffered brain hemorrhaging and some blood clotting. Part of the fracture in the skull itself piercing the left temporal brain lobe causing the brain itself to just shut down. Death would of been within seconds. Time of death puts it most likely between 9 and 11 this evening.

GRISSOM: What can you tell me about the weapon?

ROBBINS: The weapon was a long cylinder like object. I was thinking baseball bat until I found these.

Doc Robbins turns round grabbing a small capped tub off the small metal table next to him. He hands it over to Grissom. Grissom holds it up towards the light.

GRISSOM: What are those?

ROBBINS: Tiny little metal fragments. I found more in the wound tract. I sent them off to trace.

GRISSOM: Anything else?

ROBBINS: Clothing I already sent off to Nick. But I did also found small fibers in the wound.

GRISSOM: Yeah. I found those at the crime scene.

ROBBINS: Well I took a couple and sent them off to the labs.

GRISSOM: Ok. Thanks Doc.

Grissom turns round and begins to head out as Doc Robbins puts his hand back into his crutch and steps round the table. Grissom pulls his latex gloves off and throws them in the bin.

ROBBINS: Grissom?

Grissom turns round looking over at the doctor. He steps forward over to Grissom.

GRISSOM: Yes? Doc.

ROBBINS: I heard what happened to Warrick and Greg. Am sorry. I hope they are ok.

GRISSOM: Yeah. Me too. Thanks Doc.

Grissom turns and heads out as Doc Robbins turns round taking his latex glove off and throws it in the bin. Doc Robbins then walks over to the desk and sits down leaning his crutch on the desk next to the chair. He takes a pen and begins to write in his report.

* * *

 **(Hi readers sorry for the missing posts over the weekend I was off at an event and didn't have access to my computer. I'm back now and here is the next chapter. Couldn't have an episode without Doc Robbins. You can see he is not the only person who cares about Warrick and Greg. I hope this story is keeping you hooked. Please leave a review as I like to hear your thoughts. Thank you.)**


	8. Chapter 8

The Labs. We see Nick Stokes working through the evidence. He pulls out a box and reaches inside pulling out a brown bag he opens it and pulls out Greg Sanders CSI jacket. He has already given the swab of blood off the jacket and from both hand prints as well as the single blood pool on the floor to DNA with the fibers in the wound. The metal fragments he had given to Hodges when he has come back in from the crime scene Grissom had gone to the Morgue shortly after the body.

Nick took out a magnifying scope and began to look over the whole of the jacket front and back. He then began to tape lift the whole jacket. He was working as quick as he was half way through taping lifting the whole jacket when he glanced over his shoulder and saw the baseball bat tagged up in a bag. He turned round wishing he has another CSI helping like Warrick or Sara. He froze as he thought it. Thinking of Warrick and Greg. Where was they? What was happening to them? When him and Grissom had got the call from dispatch all he had wanted to do was get to the scene. It finally sunk in. They where gone. Nick Stokes leaned back against the table his head in his hands. How had this happened? Why had it happened? Nick prided himself on knowing the answers to anything that was asked but his mind couldn't search for the answer.

He was so busy thinking he didn't even hear the knock on the door. Someone speaking suddenly brought him back as he looked over at the door. It was David Hodges from Trace. He was almost the same size as Nick in height but quite thin. Hodges was in his late 20's and was wearing black shoes dark blue pants and a long blue lab coat with a sky blue shirt under it. His brown hair brushed over to the right. His blue eyes almost searching for something on Nick's face. He is holding a couple of pieces of paper. Nick stared over at him waiting for him to speak.

HODGES: Am looking for Grissom. You haven't seen him have you?

STOKES: Hodges Grissom is at the morgue. Are those the results of the tests?

HODGES: Yes. I might as well tell you as your the only CSI here.

Hodges walks in his last words cutting into Nick as Nick gives Hodges a glare for a minute then lets it go. Hodges steps across from Nick on the other side of the table taking out a piece of paper and handing it over to Nick. Nick begins to read through it as Hodges speaks.

HODGES: The metal flakes you give me are mostly lead based. The graph your looking at shows it is in fact what I believed it was after checking it under the microscope. They are lead flakes mostly likely from a lead pipe. Which was used between the 1900's through to 1984 where lead pipes where replaced because of the dangers of lead poisoning through water pipes. However the search ends there.

STOKES: Why?

HODGES: Because any building built before 1984 has lead pipes in it. Which gives us a search radius of over half of Vegas. Also with those lead flakes that rules your baseball bat out as weapon of choice. I also checked those fibers for you.

STOKES: I give those to DNA?

HODGES: They kicked them back to me. The fibers are from a Nylon-Polly weave I crossed referenced it and found it come from a 1999 Dodge black jacket. Also I am DNA's messenger boy. The blood from the hand print on the table matches your victim. However the blood from the hand print on the wall, the blood pool on the floor and the blood on the back of Greg's jacket is all from one person.

STOKES: Who?

10 minutes later Grissom is walking down the corridor into the labs when Nick Stokes comes out the evidence room and walks over to him with a file.

GRISSOM: What have we got?

STOKES: The weapon is a lead pipe the metal flakes give us that. The footprint is a size 10 running shoe but dead ends there. The baseball bat was a dead end too. The bloody hand print on the table matches the victims blood and fingerprints. The fibers we got from the wound are from a Black 1999 Dodge Jacket. And the fingerprint I got off the back door handle give us a suspect. Trevor Bone A.K.A Tbone. He was arrested in 1986 for attempted robbery and second degree murder but the case was dropped. The CSI at the time was David Dacson. I was just heading to get you.

GRISSOM: Why does that name sound familiar? What about the bloody hand print on the wall, blood on the back of Greg's jacket and the blood pool?

STOKES: They all match one person the same at the fingerprints in the bloody hand print on the wall. Grissom it's all Warrick's blood!

Grissom just freezes looking at Nick Stokes. He takes the file off Nick Stokes looking through it. He finds the page for the blood tests. It is a perfect match at the top of the page is Warrick Brown's in the subject's name box.


	9. Chapter 9

A large open neighborhood. There is a bunch of young men hanging round one of the houses. They are a street gang. All the houses in the single area all on one floor with no upstairs. They have metal fencing round the small garden they have at the front of their houses. There are five men in the group outside the house. Down the street come two police patrol cars with a black Land Rover in between them. The police cars and Land Rover turn and pull up along side the kerb.

One officer gets out the front car with Jim Brass and two officers get out the back patrol car as Nick Stokes gets out the driver's door of the Land Rover and Gil Grissom gets out the passenger side door. the young lads all begin talking as the officers come over. Jim Brass looks over at the young lads. There is a man on the other side of the metal fence he is in his 30's and looks odd with a group of lads this young. The man is wearing jeans and a vest top. All the lads are wearing baggy jeans and hoodies. Jim Brass steps forward.

BRASS: Trevor Bone?

One of the young lads steps up in front of Brass. Trying to get in his face. Brass just stares the lad in the eyes.

LAD: That is Tbone to you!

BRASS: Oh yeah right Tbone. And what is your name?

LAD: My friends call me Apax!

BRASS:Ok Apax. Now why don't you move out the way before we take a little trip to the station and I'll ring your parents and tell them why your there?

The young lad steps back and over to his mates. Brass heads over to Trevor Bone with Grissom and Stokes behind him.

BRASS: Am Detective Jim Brass with the Las Vegas Police. This is Gil Grissom and Nick Stokes with the crime lab. We would like to ask you a few questions.

BONE: So ask them already!

BRASS: Where have you been tonight? Mr Bone.

BONE: I was in my house watching a film!

BRASS: What time was that?

BONE: Must of been from 8 till 10:15 maybe 10:30! Look what is all this for?

BRASS: We are investigating the death of a Mr Lee Paulson in his home just off Plaza strip.

STOKES: You know him?

BONE: No can't say I do! So if you don't have any other questions shove off!

STOKES: We don't have time for this?

GRISSOM: Look we found your finger print on the back door handle of his house. If you have a good reason for your print being there then tell us?

BRASS: If not your coming down to the station to be charged with murder!

BONE: I robbed his house.

GRISSOM: When?

BONE: Three days ago.

BRASS: Officers! Your under arrest for burglary. And we still need to have a chat about Lee Paulson.

Brass steps forward and puts the handcuffs on Trevor Bone. He takes him leading him over to the second patrol car and puts him in the back as the two officers get into the patrol car Jim brass heads over to the other officer. Nick Stokes turns to Gil Grissom.

STOKES: Grissom if he's not the killer. It's another dead end. What do we do?

GRISSOM: I.. I don't know!

Both Nick Stokes and Gil Grissom turn watching as the second patrol car starts up and heads past them down the street. In the back sits their only lead they have left. After Trevor Bone they have nothing.

* * *

 **What will become of Warrick and Sanders if our CSI's run out of leads? Please follow and favourite if your enjoying this story. Also I would love to hear your thoughts in reviews so please let me know. Thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10

Back in the small apartment. The whole apartment in almost darkness. The front room is quite dark. The only light coming from a small lamp siting on a desk. Sitting in a nice comfy chair sits Sara Sidle. She has hold of the report from Los Angeles. Her focus is completely on the writing as she reads carefully. She is still wearing her pajama pants and tank top she wore for bed before. Most of her body has sunk into the chair as she continues to read through the report. She had begun reading on page 16 and was already up to page 41. She was a fast reader. She had completely forgotten about the nightmare she had before. She was to busy reading the report. She thought to herself. Some of the tests they had been performing in Los Angeles would seriously help allot of cases get made with brand new evidence methods. However the board for crime scene investigation techniques had yet to give the go ahead or deny the working test methods yet. There needed to be allot more practices before they would allow the tests into the boards. Sara however had read some of the cons as well from the tests. The tests were not 100% effective and needed more testing and practical results first.

She turned the page reaching over for her glass of water. She grabbed the glass of water and took a sip of it. She placed it back on the table. She just begun reading the next few lines at she phone started to ring. She glanced over reaching for it. The name flashing on the screen was Gil Grissom. Suddenly a cloth comes over Sara's mouth as standing behind the seat is a masked figure all in black standing in the shadows. He places his other hand over her chest trying to stop her arms moving. Sara tries to breath but smells the chloroform on the cloth over her mouth. She struggles with all her might. Her legs kicking the table over sending everything falling to the floor. In the same movement she throws her arms back pushing the masked figure away from her. She falls forward to the floor free of the masked figure's clutches. She hits the floor seeing her phone has flipped open automatically answering the call. She screams.

SIDLE: Grissom! Help!

Back at the labs Grissom is heading down the corridor with Nick Stokes. Grissom has his phone to his ear. He is giving Sara Sidle another ring. The phone had rang twice when he heard a click. He had called out Sara twice but got no answer Nick Stokes had stepped closer to the phone as Grissom had held it out wondering why she hadn't answered. Then they both heard it loud and clear. A muffled bang and then Sara screaming "Grissom! Help!". Both Grissom and Nick Stokes looked at each other. The horror on both their faces showing the agony of what they had heard.

Back at the apartment. Sara gets straight onto her feet looking round her apartment. She spots her Beretta on the bed side table and begins to run into the bedroom for it. The figure charges after her. Just as she gets into the bedroom the masked figure tackles her to the floor. She falls hard landing on her elbows. She screams trying to pull herself up.

SIDLE: Ahhhhhh!

A hand quickly comes over her mouth. She smells the chloroform again on the cloth. She tries to not breath. She reaches out trying to reach for her Beretta on the night stand only a few feet away from her. The smell is so over powering. She takes a deep breath reaching again. She is trying to kick out with her legs but to no use. The smell becomes to much for her and her eyes close. Her whole body goes limp as her head drops down to the floor.

 **(Well now we have another CSI in the clutches of our killer. Will Grissom and his team make it there in time to stop? MAybe we will find out in the next chapter. Please do leave your reviews I alwalys welcome any comments. Thank you.)**


	11. Chapter 11

Outside Sara Sidle's apartment down the hallway Jim Brass stands his weapon raised with another officer. Behind him is Nick Stokes. Stokes also has his weapon raised. Grissom is at the back of the group Grissom has his silver CSI kit in his hand. Brass nods over to the officer and they both head over to the door. The officer stands at the side of the doorway as two more officers come down from the other side. One office covers the other side of the doorway with his weapon as the third officer swings a battering ram at the door. The door smashes open. Brass instantly scanning the room and heading inside. The two officers follow him in Nick Stokes comes in behind them weapon raised. One of the police officers checking the kitchen as Jim Brass and the officer check the front room. The officer from the kitchen shouts.

OFFICER1: Clear!

The second officer checking the front room with Brass shouts.

OFFICER2: Clear!

Both Brass and the second officer aim their weapons into the bedroom. Nick Stokes heading in closely behind them. They all hug the walls as they see the bedroom is empty. Brass nods over to the Officer and Stokes then over to the bathroom door. They both head over. Stokes covers the right side as the officer covers the left. Brass steps in between them and pushes the door open. The bathroom is small but empty. Grissom is heading into the front room as Brass comes out to him.

BRASS: She's not here! Who ever got her she's gone!

GRISSOM: Ok Brass. Clear the crime scene.

Brass points to the other two officers to leave as Grissom steps past him and looks round the front room. He walks over to the table looking down at it. The table completely tipped over. All the items on the table are all over the floor. Grissom crouches down putting his CSI kit down next to the table. He flicks on his small light and begins to pull a set of Latex gloves out his kit putting them on. He shines the light over table at the mess on the floor. Then he turns shinning it into the bedroom. Nick Stokes is standing there with his hands on his hips next to the bathroom door.

STOKES: God damn it!

Grissom stands up and walks over to Nick Stokes. Holding his pen light down as to not blind him.

GRISSOM: Nick?

STOKES: We was so close Grissom!

GRISSOM: I know Nick.

STOKES: Now he's got Sara too!

GRISSOM: Nick I need you with me now to process this scene. Can you do that?

Nick Stokes takes a deep breath fighting back the tears forming in his eyes. His face a little red from getting so emotional. Grissom nods at him. Stokes reaches into his CSI sleeveless jacket and pulls out his small pen light. He turns off heading into the bathroom to look round. Grissom turns back round to the table and heads back over. He reaches down picking up the wet report from Laos Angeles. A glass has smashed on the floor and there is also some see through liquid on the floor as well. Grissom takes out a swab and swabs the water once he has put the wet report into a brown paper bag. Nick enters the bathroom and begins scanning the room with his pen light. The sink, shower and toilet are all empty. He turns to walk out when he spots something on the tiles on the floor. He crouches down. It's a see through liquid. He pulls a swab out his jacket and swabs it. The liquid is right next to the shower curtain. Nick Stokes comes out the bathroom to find Grissom at the bottom of the bed. He is swabbing a small blob of white goo on the floor.

STOKES: I found some clear liquid on the floor of the bathroom.

Grissom turns round he spots Sara's mobile phone laying on the bed. He walks over to it remembering it had been cut off about a minute after they had heard Sara Sidle scream. Grissom steps over picking the phone up. It's still open. Nick Stokes walks over and takes out a small finger print brush and a tub of powder. He opens the tub and rolls the brush in it. He then lightly brushes over the buttons on the phone. Grissom and Stokes watch as the powder doesn't pull up a print. Both their hearts drop. The person must of wiped the phone clean. Grissom turns the phone over to find some of the powder has stuck to something. Nick Stokes brushes over the side of the phone to bring up a print. It's only a partial print but both Grissom and Nick are sure it's the print they were after.

* * *

 **(I would just like to thank everyone so far who is following, has favourited or reviewed my story. Does anyone have any thoughts as to who the killer could be yet? Let me know in the reviews.**

 **Also thank you Leona I'm glad you can ingore it and we will just have to see what becomes of Sara and the others as the story carries on. Thank you.)**


	12. Chapter 12

Back at the labs Grissom is inside the lab area. He is stood up holding the phone in his latex gloved hand. He is trying to bring the fingerprint up more. He is very carefully adding more powder to the weak partial on the side of the phone to try and strength the fingerprint before they can scan it through the system. The lab is busy with activity as workers are walking round talking, exchanging files and notes. These people have been working round the clock to assist the Crime Scene Investigators in any way they can. Meanwhile on the other side of the labs Nick Stokes is trying to reform the glass that must of been smashed during the struggle in Sara's apartment. The job was slow and painstaking but he had to do it. Once the glass was fully reformed he could try and dust it for fingerprints. The glass itself had smashed into at least 40 pieces. He had managed to put about 10 of them back together. He had started from the bottom of the glass which was always the most thickest part and very rarely broke in a fall.

Grissom had finished with the fingerprint on Sara's mobile phone. He took the phone over to the desk and placed it down. He then took out a tape lifter and carefully pressed it over the finger print. Once he pressed it down enough he carefully lifted the tape off and placed the card under it pressing it down. He turns and heads over to the finger print scanner and opens it up. He places the finger print down on the scanner and shuts the scanner lid. Grissom sits down and clicks the computer screen to upload the new print. He watches as the print is carefully scanned over onto the computer. Once the print has completely been scanned across. He then clicks on find. As Grissom takes off his latex gloves and puts them in the bin the computer takes 7 points of reference from the partial print and begins scanning through the thousands of people on the database looking for a match. Grissom quickly gets up and heads out through the doorway and round the corridor over to where Nick Stokes is processing the glass.

Nick Stokes takes another piece of glass and begins to try and fit it into the broken glass as Grissom walks through the doorway.

GRISSOM: How are we doing?

STOKES: It's going to take me a little while longer. How about the print on the mobile?

GRISSOM: It's still scanning through the database. No hits yet.

Grissom takes a pair of latex gloves and begins to put them on as Conrad Ecklie walks through the doorway. Conrad Ecklie is in his late 50's and bald on the top of his head. He has short brown hair on either side of his head. He is wearing a grey jacket with matching pants and black shoes with a brown t shirt.

ECKLIE: Grissom! We have a problem!

GRISSOM: And what problem would that be Ecklie?

ECKLIE: I need a CSI for a 419 that has just come in!

GRISSOM: Well Ecklie were short staffed! You take it!

ECKLIE: I have to be hands off this one! And I have been ordered to send a CSI!

GRISSOM: Why Ecklie?

ECKLIE: Because the person dead is the Major!

Grissom stops for a second. He lifts up his head looking over at Ecklie.

ECKLIE: Grissom! I don't like this anymore than you do!

Grissom then turns looking over at Nick Stokes. He shakes his head.

GRISSOM: Nick. You find out what happened to the Major and get back to me as soon as you can. It's your case!

STOKES: Son of a...

Nick Stokes turns looking at Ecklie. He rips his gloves off and storms out the room. Ecklie turns to Grissom.

ECKLIE: You need anything? Call me!

Ecklie turns round and heads out of the room Grissom finishes putting his latex gloves on and heads round to the other side of the table where Nick stood and begins working through the glass fragments.

* * *

 **(As normal killers don't take nights off and now with only two CSI's left they have two cases to deal with. It's a high profile case for Nick Stokes but he doesn't seem happy to have it. Lets hope the evidence gives Grissom something to go on. Please do leave a review for my story and let me know what you all think. Thank you.)**


	13. Chapter 13

A large house on Cormwell Street. It's one of the areas for the rich and famous to live. Outside there are a bunch of Police Patrol cars. Most of the officers are holding people back from trying to get in. Also the T.V reporters have gotten wind of the murder of the Mayor and have come down to try and get some story and pictures. There are two officers talking by one of the police cars as Jim Brass walks away from them as he sees a CSI black Land Rover pull up. Nick Stokes gets out the driver's door and heads round to the boot. He opens the boot pulling out a camera he puts round his neck and his CSI kit. He turns round looking at the house. The Mayor's house is massive with large Greek style pillars either side of the front door. Most of the building looked like it could of been built in the Greek times. Nick had been in Las Vegas long enough to know that if rich people wanted to live in Greek buildings they could afford too and they would. Nick Stokes shut the boot and began walking up past the Land Rover towards the front of the house. All the camera flashes going off behind him from the photographers. Jim Brass got to him just before he got to the steps. Nick turned to Brass.

STOKES: I can't believe this! Greg, Warrick and Sara are all missing and Ecklie has got me working a different case!

BRASS: Hey I hear yer! He forced me to take this one too.

STOKES: Well Ecklie's a pain we know that. Lets see if I can't close this case soon and get back to Grissom.

They enter inside the house walking through the open front door and into the front room. The body of the Mayor is laying face down in his blue silk robe. He has a wound to the back of his head. There is blood under his body from the head wound. Nick steps forward takes pictures of the body as Brass talks.

BRASS: All we have is his wife says she woke up to find him missing from the bed. This was roughly 1:30. She put her robe on and went downstairs thinking he had gone to get himself a drink. As she entered the front room she found him like this.

STOKES: Did she go to or move the body in any way?

BRASS: She says she ran up to her husband and lifted his head off the floor and held it in her arms before heading to the phone and calling 911. She also has some blood on her robe.

STOKES: Am going to need her clothes too.

BRASS: She is outside with the officers. I'll go and see to it.

Brass turns round and heads out the front door. Nick takes a couple more pictures of the body then opens his kit and puts his latex gloves on. He crouches down looking closely at the body. He pulls out his little pen light and clicks it on flashing it over the body. He gets out a swab and takes a swab of the blood on the carpet. He then shines the torch light round the sides of the body. He spots some tiny droplets of blood heading away from the body. He takes a couple of markers out his kit and places one down next to a small tight pattern of three blood droplets. He takes a picture then steps past it spotting two small round blood droplets ahead. He puts the second marker down taking a picture. He heads down the corridor spotting five more closely grouped blood droplets halfway down the corridor. He places another marker down and takes another picture. There are two small droplets on the kitchen floor leading to the waste bin. He places another marker down taking a set of more pictures. He turns round flashing his pen light round the kitchen looking for anymore droplets.


	14. Chapter 14

Back at the labs Gil Grissom was almost finished putting the glass fragments back together. They lab had quietened down from before. He had four pieces left to put together. He had checked on the fingerprint running through the database but it had still not found a match. He was so focused on putting the glass back together he did not see Conrad Ecklie coming down the corridor and to the open doorway. Grissom continued as Ecklie watched him for a while. He put another two pieces of the glass back into place and moving them round trying for different sides. Grissom then spoke up.

GRISSOM: What is it Ecklie?

ECKLIE: I was wondering if you had any new leads on the kidnapping case?

GRISSOM: Well Ecklie considering I am now the only CSI working on it cause Nick is working on your Mayor's case. It's taking longer to work through the evidence than normal.

ECKLIE: Well where is Catherine?

GRISSOM: Catherine has a family emergency!

ECKLIE: Call her! Get her in here! We need all hands on deck tonight!

GRISSOM: And what will you be doing Ecklie?

ECKLIE: Making sure everyone is doing their work!

GRISSOM: Didn't you used to be a CSI once?

Ecklie smiles a small casual smile and turns. He begins heading back out the doorway. He shouts back to Grissom.

ECKLIE: Get Catherine in here now!

Grissom stops and takes off one of his latex gloves. He takes out his phone walking away from the table and opens his phone pressing two on his speed dial. He put his phone to his ear and waited for Catherine to answer. After two rings there is a click.

GRISSOM: Catherine. I need you in work...

Over the phone Grissom hears a message began to play. His heart sinks.

VOICE: Are you looking for Catherine Willows? Well she is a little tied up right now. Sorry Grissom.

Grissom freezes as the call cuts out. He stands there looking down at the phone. They had got them all. Catherine, Warrick, Greg, Sara and...NICK! Grissom quickly speed dials 5. He puts the phone to his ear. After three rings Nick picks up. Grissom speaks quickly.

STOKES: Yeah Stokes!

GRISSOM: Listen to me carefully Nick you have to get out of there! It's a trap!

Grissom hears the phone cut off. He lost him. He lost Nick too!

TO BE CONTINUED...

CSI CREDITS ROLL OVER THE SCREEN WITH WHO ARE YOU PLAYING.

* * *

 **(Now what's going to happen? Part two of the episode will be after a month break due to writer's strike. I'm joking I wouldn't do that to all you lovely readers. But what of Catherine and poor Nick now? Grissom has no one left, it seems Ecklie may have to get his hands dirty after all. I already have episode two wrote out from years ago.**

 **I would love to hear your thoughts in reviews so please do review my story and follow and favourite the story or myself so you will be ready for the second half of the episode when it comes shortly. Thank you.)**


	15. Chapter 15

**(Now time for part 2. I hope you're all ready.)**

* * *

OWN RISK PART 2

The Las Vegas skyline shown from five different angles in flashes. It shows some of the water features the Pyramid hotel, Athena's Palace hotel, and a sign board for tonight's show on one of the biggest Las Vegas stages. Back at the Mayor's house Nick Stokes is checking round the kitchen. He has not found any other evidence apart from the blood trail to the kitchen in the kitchen area. He has just finished checking the work tops for any signs of blood or blood splatter but there is nothing. He has already checked the rest of the kitchen floor. He turns back round flashing his small pen light over at the blood droplets. Right next to them is the bin. Nick Stokes walks over and crouches down putting his hand in the bin. He moves bits of wrappers and find a white dish cloth. He pulls it out and sees there is some blood on it. He opens one of his pockets on his CSI sleeveless vest and pulls out a plastic bag. He puts the dish cloth in and just seals the bag when is phone starts going. He pulls one of his Latex gloves off and reaches into his jeans pocket pulling out his phone. He sees it's Grissom calling and flicks the phone open putting it to his ear.

STOKES: Yeah Stokes!

Over the phone he hears Grissom in a panicked voice say.

GRISSOM: Listen to me carefully Nick you have to get out of there! It's a trap!

Before Nick even hears the last three words his mind is in action. He stands up turning quickly for the kitchen doorway. He flicks his phone shut pulls his Beretta. He holds the Beretta out at arms length as he walks for the doorway of the kitchen. As Nick steps through the doorway with the Beretta out in front of him a metal pipe is brought down smashing into the Beretta in Nick's hands. the Beretta slides out of Nick's hands across the floor. As Nick stumbles out into the corridor. Nick turns round and takes off running for the open front door. The masked figure running up the corridor right behind him. Nick's legs pumping to move him quicker faster. Just before Nick makes it to the doorway the lead pipe comes down on the back of his head. The blow sending Nick forwards through the doorway as Nick stumbles and falls onto the grass outside he shouts over to Brass.

STOKES: Brass! The killer's inside!

Brass has his weapon out ready and is by Nick's side within seconds. Nick is laying on the grass holding his head. As two other police officers come over to Nick with Brass. Nick pulls his hand away from his head to see a small amount of blood. Brass crouches down next to Nick.

BRASS: Nick are you ok?

STOKES: Yeah am ok!

BRASS: Get a medic over here now! You stay with him!

One of the officers stays with Nick and calls dispatch for medic. Brass and the other officer quickly head inside. Brass and the officer quickly bypass the front room as they hear a noise from the back of the house. Brass heads froward down the corridor stopping at the kitchen doorway as the officer moves over to the other side of it. Brass nods and they both head in swinging their weapons round. They walk in carefully checking everywhere. Brass walks over to the back door from the kitchen into the back yard. The door is partly open. He lowers his weapon looking out into the long back garden. The look on Brass's face showing the anger for not catching him. His phone begins to ring. He reaches in his jacket and pulls it out answering it.

BRASS: Brass.

GRISSOM: Nick's in trouble! The crime scene's a trap!

BRASS: It's ok. Nick got out. He took a blow to the head. But he's safe.

GRISSOM: What about the killer?

BRASS: He got away!

Brass closes his phone and puts his it away. He turns round putting his weapon back in the holster. Brass heads back through the house to the front door to see how Nick is doing. It goes to darkness as Who are you begins to play.


	16. Chapter 16

The first thought that came to her mind was that the floor she was laying on was hard. Her mind in a whirl as she tried to focus tried to think of something to clear her thoughts. Catherine Willows thought back to what had happened before she could remember no more. She remembered she had been heading down to collect Lindsey from her mother's. Catherine Willows is a CSI level 3 in Las Vegas. She is in her early 30's with shoulder length blonde hair. She is wearing black pants with a white blouse and red leather jacket. She had just pulled the car up outside her mother's house. She turned to the passenger seat and began looking through her hand bag for the keys to her mother's house. After a minute or so she found them and got out the car locking it.

She went to take a step away from the car when she caught a glance of something in the mirror. She stepped back seeing nothing but the open street behind her. As she went to turn towards the house a hand come round her face covering her the hand was a cloth. Catherine tried to push back against her attacker but the masked figure's other arm came round holding her hands down. She breathed in deeply as the attacker was trying to push the air out of her lungs. She instantly smelt the Chloroform. She struggled leaning back into her attacker. She lifted her boot up to slam it down on the attacker's foot as she breathed in again. Suddenly she felt her whole body go heavy. She blacked out slumping into the attacker's arms.

And Now her attacker had her somewhere. She could feel something in her mouth it felt like cloth. She couldn't move her hands either. She opened her eyes to see she was laying on the metal floor of a cold transit van. She glanced over her shoulder to see her hands tied behind her back with handcuffs. There was a cloth tied round her head covering her mouth. She looked out across the floor of the van to see another body. She looked closely as the van was almost completely in darkness. Her eyes went wide as she saw who it was. The limp body of Warrick brown was tied up laying across for her own. She quickly looked to the front of the van into the driver's seat there was no one there. She shuffled over to Warrick and knocked into him trying to wake him up. She bumped into him again but nothing. He must of been out cold. She put her face down on the floor of the van for a second and felt a sticky wet warmness cover the side of her face. She lifted her head up and looked down at what she had put her face in. After a couple of seconds her eyes adjusted to the darkness more and she cover see a pool of blood coming from under Warrick's head.

WILLOWS: Muhhhh!

Catherine moved forward again and kept knocking Warrick's chest with her own shoulder. She tried to call out from behind the cloth in her mouth.

WILLOWS: Mmmmm!

She shoved Warrick hard with her shoulder. His limp body rolled onto his back. She prayed for his eyes to open but to no use. Suddenly the back door of the van opened and before Catherine could even react a shadowy figure stepped into the doorway lifting a Iron pipe and brought it down on Catherine's forehead. The blow snapping her head back as her head falls back on Warrick's chest and it all goes black.


	17. Chapter 17

Back at the labs Gil Grissom is working on the finger print scanner. The scanner is still running through the database looking for a match. He sits at the computer thumbing through some report files. Once he had found out the killer had got Catherine he phoned Nick only to hear the line cut off. He had not actually breathed until Brass told him over the phone that Nick was safe. Once he knew Nick was safe he had finished putting the glass back together and dusted it for finger prints. He had so badly wanted to go and check on Nick himself but he knew the rest of his CSI's were still at risk if not already... He wouldn't believe that anything else had happened to them. He couldn't afford too. He had to keep his mind on the case. He had found three finger prints on the glass. The finger prints however had all matched Sara Sidle. So the glass had lead them to a dead end.

As he was thumbing through the reports he stopped to read one part and thought about it for a moment. He took off his glasses holding them for a moment thinking about it. Then he put his glasses back on and put the report down next to the computer. He took the mouse canceling the search on the finger print. He then clicked a tab and typed in Police profiles. He clicked search again and took the report back up reading some more.

Nick Stokes walked back into the CSI labs. As he walked through the front area a couple of people talking turned round looking at the back of his head. He had a white plaster covering the lower left hand side of his head. He quickly walked round heading over towards Grissom's office. As he passed the room Grissom was working in he looked inside through the glass and seen Grissom reading the report. Nick walked over to the door and opened it heading inside. Grissom looked up as soon as Nick entered. Grissom took off his glasses and stood up to face Nick.

GRISSOM: Are you ok?

STOKES: Yeah. Am fine. Just tell me we have something on this guy?

GRISSOM: Nothing yet.

STOKES: How about the glass?

GRISSOM: All the finger prints I found on the glass were Sara's.

STOKES: So we have nothing!

Nick leans down looking at the computer screen as the finger is still running through. Grissom looks over spotting the plaster on the back of his head.

STOKES: He was in the room with me Grissom!

GRISSOM: It's ok Nick. You did what you could.

STOKES: But I should of had him Grissom!

GRISSOM: It's not your fault Nick. How's your head?

STOKES: It's fine.

GRISSOM: Did the medic clear you to work?

STOKES: Yeah. She did. So what is with checking the Police profile database?

Suddenly the computer screen comes up with a match. Grissom quickly sits down as the computer begins up the persons file. Nick Stokes leans in closer to look. The match matches a David Dacson. Grissom reads as he speaks to Nick Stokes.

GRISSOM: When you read the report to me before you mentioned the name David Dacson.

STOKES: Yeah. He was the CSI who worked on Trevor Bone's case.

GRISSOM: Well I thought of trying the Police profile database to be sure and his finger print matches the one we took from Sara's phone.

STOKES: So he's our killer!

GRISSOM: It mentions that he worked as a CSI in Miami before coming to Las Vegas. I'll ring up Miami and see if they have a file on him.

Grissom gets up quickly heading over to his office to give the Police in Miami a call.

There is a set of stairs heading up through the Las Vegas Police Station up to the roof. Both Nick Stokes and Gil Grissom are walking side by side heading up the stairs towards the top. The stairs way goes down four floors however they had took the lift up to the third floor after speaking with Jim Brass. Brass had headed off with a copy of David Dacson's file to try to find out where he lives. Grissom steps forward just getting ahead of Nick as Nick spoke.

STOKES: Right so now what do we do?

GRISSOM: Miami has sent over two of it's CSI's to assist us in this case.

STOKES: Why send Miami CSI's over to here? Why not just send the information?

GRISSOM: Well as far as I know they have no cases on going at this time. Also one of the CSI's coming worked with David Dacson in Miami before he came to work in Vegas.

STOKES: Right!


	18. Chapter 18

They get to the top of the stairs and open the doors. There are four police officers standing there as out on the middle of the roof is a Helipad. A large white and blue police chopper is just setting down on the large H painted on the pad. The noise from the rotor blade is tremendous as the wind blowing is kicking up dust off the roof. Grissom lifts the folder to his eyes slightly to cover the wind and dust flying round. Nick puts his hand up covering his face.

Grissom looks into the chopper through the chopper windows a few seconds before the pilot sets the chopper down. He sees the outline of a man sitting on the back chair. The man is turned away speaking to someone who Grissom cannot see. As the helicopter's legs touch the ground Grissom looks over and after about two seconds the back side door opens of the chopper and a man in a dark blue suit steps out. The man has light red hair that is over to one side. He has black shoes and a black shirt. The shirt has it's top button open and a pair of expensive sunglasses rest there. The man turns back into the chopper. The man is in his late 40's. Another person steps out as Nick Stokes looks over. It is a young woman with long blonde hair past shoulder length. She was wearing a pair of black pants with white pin stripes. She also wore a white blouse with the top two buttons open and a grey waist coat buttoned up with black boots. The woman turned around to look over at Grissom and Nick. Nick thought the young woman was in her mid 20's. She wore her badge on her belt like the man in the suit did.

The young woman said something to the man in the suit and they both walked over to Grissom and Nick. Nick thought to himself that this was the woman that Warrick had gone on about for a couple of weeks after the Police Chief case. As the man in the suit and the young woman got to them. The man in the suit extended his hand out to Grissom. The man was Horatio Caine. They have to shout as the chopper blades begin to slow down.

HORATIO: Gil Grissom! Am Horatio...

GRISSOM: Horatio Caine. Your the Miami Dade shift supervisor.

HORATIO: Indeed I am. How...

GRISSOM: I took the liberty of reading your profile.

HORATIO: Well I didn't need to read yours. Even in Miami we have heard of your skill with insects.

The sound of the Helicopter blades has gone quieter now as the young woman coughs a little. Horatio turns rounds looking at her then back at Grissom and Nick.

HORATIO: I'd like you to meet Calleigh DuCaine. She's the ballistics's expert on my team.

CALLEIGH: How do you do?

GRISSOM: Hello.

STOKES: I'm please to meet you.

GRISSOM: This is Nick Stokes.

HORATIO: That's a nasty head wound you got there Nicky.

CALLEIGH: Are you ok?

STOKES: Am good.

GRISSOM: If you would like to follow me please.

Grissom and Horatio both step forward first and head over to the door and head down the stairs with Nick holding the door open for them and Calleigh. Calleigh smiles at Nick as she heads through the doorway. Nick follows walking along side Calleigh.

HORATIO: So David Dacson is behind all this!

GRISSOM: We believe so. We found his finger print on a mobile phone at one of my CSI's house's.

HORATIO: So far what has he done?

GRISSOM: Well he has kidnapped 4 of my CSI's and also we believe he is killing to try to set up traps. Nick was quick enough not to get caught in the last trap.

CALLEIGH: Is that how you got your injury?

STOKES: I didn't duck quick enough. Yeah.

HORATIO: Any pattern with the killings?

GRISSOM: None that we can find.

CALLEIGH: So any idea where to go next?

STOKES: Well we have been through all the evidence but I didn't finish processing the Mayor's crime scene.

GRISSOM: Me and Horatio will finish processing the Mayor's house. Nick as soon as Brass gets a address on David's home I want you and Calleigh to head over there.

HORATIO: Sounds like a plan.

Grissom stops halfway down the stairs and turns round to look at Nick and Calleigh. Horatio stops the next step down and turns round looking back at them.

GRISSOM: And remember both of you watch your backs.

STOKES: Sure thing Grissom.

CALLEIGH: It's alright I'll keep an eye on him.

The group continue to head downstairs as Grissom and Horatio get ready to check out the Mayor's house again. Nick and Calleigh walk behind them getting ready to go and find Brass.

 **(Only a short chapter but now we have Miami in here too. What are everyones thoughts? please let me know your thoughts in the reviews. Thanks. SJamesW.)**


	19. Chapter 19

Back at the Mayor's House. Both Gil Grissom and Horatio Caine are looking round the front room of the house. The Mayor's body is still there. It has not been moved at all. Grissom is crouched down over the body of the Mayor checking him out. As Horatio is walking round the outside of the room. Grissom has a set of Latex gloves on and a dark blue CSI jacket. Horatio however is still wearing what he was before apart from the Latex gloves he has on. Grissom is shinning his pen light over the head wound. As Horatio shines his light over the pictures above the fireplace.

GRISSOM: It looks like the Mayor was struck once from behind. Hold on.

HORATIO: What have you got there?

Grissom crouches down and opens his kit getting out a set of Tweezers. He takes them out and carefully pulls a thread of fiber out of the head wound. Grissom holds it up so they can both look at it as Horatio crouches down next to Grissom.

HORATIO: A black fiber?

GRISSOM: We found another one like this at the first crime scene. They were both inside the victims wounds.

Horatio stands back up as Grissom puts the fiber in a plastic bag. Horatio turns round looking back round the room with his pen light.

HORATIO: But how did the killer get in?

Grissom heads over to the front door and checks the lock. The lock is perfect not a mark on it. He glances over at Horatio.

GRISSOM: Well he didn't break in through this way.

Horatio walks over spotting something in the beam of his light. He walks over to and reads the display on the alarm system. Horatio presses a button and the display comes up with something else.

HORATIO: Why do people buy security systems if they don't even use them?

GRISSOM: Maybe as a deterrent or to make them feel safer.

HORATIO: Well it sure didn't help our victim.

Horatio turns round spotting Nick markers on the floor. He walks over to the markers picking up his Field kit. He flashes his light down on the blood droplets. Grissom turns round walking over to him.

HORATIO: What did Nick say he checked out at the crime scene?

GRISSOM: He took photos of the body and swabbed the blood on the floor. Then he took some pictures of the blood droplets leading to the kitchen and bagged a bloody cloth from the kitchen bin.

Both Horatio and Grissom start walking down the corridor. They turn off to the left doorway heading into the kitchen. Their pen lights dancing round the kitchen area.

HORATIO: If our killer didn't come through the front door. Maybe...

GRISSOM: He came through the back.

Grissom's light has stopped on the door handle of the back door. Horatio walks over with Grissom next to him. Horatio touches the side of the door as he crouches down. Looking at the lock as he opens his kit. He pulls out a finger print brush and some finger print powder. He begins to dust the handle on both sides of the door. The inside brings up nothing but the outside brings up a full finger print. Horatio takes out a tape lift and carefully takes the print holding it up in Grissom's light.

HORATIO: And there you have it!

GRISSOM: Now lets see if this matches David Dacson.

Grissom heads outside checking just outside the back door for footprints. Horatio begin looking back round the kitchen for anything else.


	20. Chapter 20

There is a small apartment building. It's empty of people but the place is a little bit messy. There is a three seater sofa against the fire escape window and the wallpaper at the top of the room is pealing back. There are a couple of glasses on the table and some dirty clothing on the floor. there is large wooden set of drawers on the left wall to the right is a opening that heads into the kitchen. There is two doors on the left hand wall one leads into the Bathroom and the other to a messed up bedroom. There is a knock on the door. Through the door comes the sound of Jim Brass's voice.

BRASS: Police open up the door!

After about two seconds the door comes open as the apartment owner opens the door with his own key. Jim Brass already has his weapon in his hand. Nick Stokes and Calleigh Duquesne are right behind Brass with two officers behind them. Brass enters into the apartment as the two police walk in between Nick and Calleigh and pull their weapons they follow Brass as he checks the apartment out. Brass checks the main room is clear then walks over with the two officers over to the bathroom door. one of the officers pushes it open as Brass and the other officer aim inside. The bathroom is empty. They turn round heading over and swing their weapons round into the kitchen. Empty too. The two officers both turn aiming for the bedroom they head over with Brass right behind them. The officer pushes the door open as they check inside the room is empty. Brass turns round putting his weapon in his holster looking over at Nick and Calleigh.

BRASS: It's clear.

NICK: Thanks Brass.

CALLEIGH: Now if you gentlemen could please excuse us. We have a messy apartment to process.

Both the two officers turn to each other and look over at Calleigh they begin to head out putting their weapons away. As they spoke to each other. Brass shouts over to them.

BRASS: I want both of you outside the door. And you don't move.

Nick and Calleigh walk inside. Calleigh has her latex gloves already on as she sets her Field kit down. Nick Stokes walks over to the table and sets his kit down. He pulls out a set of Latex gloves out of his jacket and puts them on. Brass walks up to the doorway then stops turning round. He watches both the CSI's work. Calleigh flicks her pen light on and begins looking round the drawers. Nick pulls out his little light and flashes it over the glasses on the table. Calleigh turns round after finding nothing at the drawers. She flashes her light into the bathroom and spots a yellow wet substance on the floor next to the toilet. She gets a swab from her Field kit and walks into the bathroom. She crouches down taking a swab of the yellow substance. She turns round standing up and flashing her light round the rest of the bathroom.

CALLEIGH: Why can't you men seem to hit the toilet?

NICK: Not all men hit the floor!

Brass looks round the messy apartment.

BRASS: Hey Nicky I thought you CSI's were meant to be neat.

NICK: Hey my house looks like the the best suite in the hotel Plaza compared to this place.

Nick spots a print on one of the glasses. He gets out his fingerprint brush and powder and begins dusting the print as Calleigh comes out she sees a pair of jeans on the floor and picks them up. She begins to go through the pockets.

CALLEIGH: Interesting!

As Nick finishes dusting the finger print Calleigh pulls out a wet ball of paper. She goes over to her kit and pulls out a brown paper bag and puts the wet paper into it. Nick is lifting the print with a tape lifter. Just as Nick puts the tape lift into his kit Calleigh shines her light on the bottom of the drawers and spots a bit of paper sticking out from under the drawers. She looks over at Nick.

CALLEIGH: Can you give me a hand with this?

Nick comes over and grabs the side of the drawer unit and lifts it up as Calleigh reaches her hand under and pulls out a set of rolled papers. She turns away from the drawers as Nick puts it down. She unrolls the papers as Nick looks over her shoulder and Brass walks over. All three of them look at the plans. They are the plans of the whole of Las Vegas tunnel systems.

CALLEIGH: So what do you think?

Suddenly there is a noise behind all three of them. A low whistling noise. Brass pulls his weapon instantly and begins to walk towards the bedroom door. Nick quickly pulling his weapon and going second while Calleigh pulls her weapon taking up the rear. They all head into the bedroom and Brass nods to Nick and Calleigh at the large wardrobe on the back wall. Brass and Nick take a door each with their weapons up as Calleigh stands in the middle. Both Nick and Brass pull the doors open to find a wardrobe filled with clothes and nothing else. There is a noise to their right and they all swing round as the breeze blows in through the slightly open window next to another set of drawers. They all put their weapons away and begin to head back to the front room.

 **(They were so close but still no luck. Let me know if your still interested in the story in the reviews and what you think will happen. Thanks. SJamesW.)**


	21. Chapter 21

Below the streets of Las Vegas in the large water tunnels Greg Sanders and Sara Sidle are both hanging in the tunnel. They are chained together round there waists and are both slumped over. However there is another chain coming off the one that has them tied together that leads up to the roof of the tunnel and is stuck into the ceiling of the tunnel. The chain is holding both their body weights as their legs are bent at the knees touching the floor of the tunnel. They are both out cold. The chain is looped round them four times. Their hands are chained behind their backs. Behind Sara there is a wall that has been built recently. To block the water flow completely. Their feet are in the water as the water is half way up their shoes. The tunnel system itself is a dark grey colour. The smell from down there is quite a strong foul smell. There is bits of branches and leaves moving in the water round their shoes.

Greg begins to slowly come round. His eyes take a couple of seconds to focus in the darkness of the tunnel. He then lifts his head and looks round. He tries to move his arms but can't. He puts his feet on the floor straighting out his legs as he looks down at the chains round him. He hears a low moan behind him and looks over his shoulder to see Sara Sidle chained up. They are chained back to back. Sara begins to come round.

GREG: Hey Sara! Sara?

SIDLE: Yeah?

GREG: Are you ok?

SIDLE: Yeah am ok!

GREG: Where the hell are we?

Sara looks round the tunnel they are in and works out where they are.

SIDLE: We are in the Las Vegas water tunnel systems.

GREG: Can you move?

SIDLE: No! My hands are chained!

GREG: I always wanted to be chained by you not with you.

SIDLE: Greg! This is really no time for jokes!

GREG: Right. So who is doing this? And why is he keeping us down here?

SIDLE: I don't know!

GREG: Maybe he had no other place to hide us!

SIDLE: Very doubtful. How did he catch you?

GREG: I don't know!

SIDLE: What is the last thing you remember doing?

GREG: Processing the crime scene with Warrick. what about you?

SIDLE: He jumped me in my house!

GREG: Well we should be ok right? I mean Grissom has probably got Warrick, Cath and Nick all looking for us right now. As long as this guy doesn't come back we should be ok right?

Sara looks round and sees the brick wall in front of her. The wall goes up to the top of the tunnel. The plan clicks in Sara's mind. Sara begins to get worried and starts struggling with the chains.

GREG: What is it? What is wrong?

SIDLE: Greg he's not coming back.

GREG: Finally a bit of luck!

SIDLE: No Greg. He has left us down here to drown!

Both Greg and Sara begin struggling with the chains trying to get the chains off them. But it's no use the chains are on tightly. They are trapped down there. And on the next down pour of rain they will be killed.

 **(Sorry about the long wait. I had thought I had lost this story but I have managed to dig it out. I hope you want to know what's going on with all your favourite CSI's and that you still wish to know more of the story. Also now I can update this more often.**

 **Please do leave me a review on what you think could happen or if your enjoying this. Thank you. SJamesW.)**


End file.
